


Despite me

by Nestor_joinjoin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Dark Josie, Dark Magic, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Sad, Traumatic Memory, Witches, personality trouble, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: [English Version]"I was doing research." Ethan announces in a dark voice.Josie feels herself shivering with dread, the boy seemed so nice, now he seemed haunted and melancholy.The young girl wonders why she went into a forest all alone and without telling anyone?Ah yes. He was a handsome and kind boy ..."I know you pretend to be nice, but inside you're a bitch who dreams of making people suffer.""That's not true Ethan! I've told you a hundred times that this is about dark magic!" Josie got angry, she understood that the boy would be angry about his injury, but she couldn't go back in time ..."Dark magic clouded some judgment! But it doesn't create a completely different personality!"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful, this may spoil you if you haven't seen Legacies season 02. As I have not yet seen the season 03 season, I may or may not add information over time that the season will provide. I don't know yet how the rest of the fic will unfold ...
> 
> I also made some modifications:
> 
> \- Rafael Waithe is not controlled by the necromancer and therefore does not kill Landon with the golden arrow.
> 
> \- Hope will wake up some time after Josie (it says in the prologue)
> 
> -Josie will put her magic in a ring and not a coin
> 
> \- Kai doesn't tell Josie that when she takes the magic, it will turn her into a monster like him. He just tells her how to get out.
> 
> \- Besides, Kai is not dead, he managed to escape.

Josette Lucas Saltzman is in her father's office, informing him of what she has planned for next: taking a break from magic for an indefinite period of time. Since the Dark Josie fiasco as they all call her, Josie wants to take a break to come to her senses. Her father was more than delighted with the news, the brunette didn't really understand why, but she didn't care more than that.

Someone walked into the office without knocking while they were chatting, it was Lizzie, her father turned away from her to approach his sister as soon as he saw her big smile, he understood without a word and them two hugged. Josie looked at them intently, she never realized that the two were so close, the brunette knew the blonde was closer to her father than she was, but she never realized that it was to this. point: understand each other, without a single word. (Of course Josie could understand a few looks her father gave her (they were the ones to punish her for something stupid))

But Josie Saltzman is not jealous. No, it was something else ... Curiosity? She decides not to pay more attention to this.

Lizzie finally looks at her sister she smiles at her, but it is not as usual. Josie understands, she has barely 48 hours to kill her sister during the merger. "She's awake!" For the first time since she regained consciousness, Josie smiled.

Hope Mikealson, she is awake.

Josie feels relieved, even though she is now alone in the principal's office, because her father and sister have gone to see her, but not her. Because Landon was weary, and let's say that the two exes are no longer on very good terms. The bruise on the witch's cheek can attest to this.

So Josie goes back to her room, takes out her jewelry box and takes out her favorite ring. She no longer remembers how she got it or who gave it to her, moreover she never understood why she loved her, she was not more beautiful than the others she has.

She puts her power to it.

Now Josie is powerless in a school filled with the supernatural who probably hates her and is being attacked by monsters.

What a wonderful idea his father had ...

She puts the ring around her neck, it's true that she had told her father that she metered it in a coin, but for some reason that Josie did not know, she chose this ring.

The Saltzman puts on her panda pajamas and goes to bed, trying to forget the discomfort that has been lurking in her body since she deposited her magic in her ring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Which one?" Lizzie asks, showing her sister two jackets, one is pale pink the other is beige.

"The pink." Josie answers lying on her bed, she does not pay particular attention to her sister too busy with the book she is reading.

"How do you find me ?" Lizzie asks, spinning around.

"You are perfect. Do you have a date?" Josie asks confusedly, if the blonde would have had a date Josie would be the first to know.

"Yes, with MG. But first I have to do the tour with the new student." Explains the blonde looking at herself in the mirror.

_My two best friends are dating_ , or ex best friends, Josie thought, she doesn't quite know yet.

It doesn't even surprise Josie that her father didn't offer to visit the new student. She would probably make a bad impression.

The two sisters quickly give each other a hug before the blonde leaves with a big smile.

Josie sighs in relief, she's glad her sister is starting to date MG. Since the time the boy had been giving her soft eyes.

The sound of a broken vase begins to echo surprising Josie. She gets up quickly and siphons the wall fearing that a monster will attack her, she quite quickly remembers that since she has no magic.

"Calm down, it's just me." Say Hope surprised, "I knocked before I opened the door." Explain the tribride on the doorstep of the open door.

Josie looks around the room, there is no vase. No broken objects.

"Are you ok Jo?" Asked worried Hope, the Saltzman still hadn't answered her question.

In fact, Josie literally ran away. (Hope is too shocked to react)

She goes down the stairs four at a time, when she sees her sister's blond head.

"Liz." Calls Josette when she sees her sister with the new student.

Josie freezes when she recognizes him.

_Ethan_ , the student she broke her arm.

A wave of guilt sweeps Josie away, shame gnaws at her being and fear makes her sweat cold down her back.

She looks at her sister, the blonde gives her a look and says silently "I told her."

She glances at Ethan who looked at her with a very uncomfortable smile.

"Hi, I'm Ethan the new vampire." He holds out his hand to her.

"I am Josie, I am a witch." She shakes his hand.

Honestly it's embarrassing.

Even when he awkwardly tells her, forgive her for breaking his arm. (Although this relieves Josie's conscience)

So Josie goes back to her room, completely forgetting what she wanted to say to her sister. (Alyssa walked into the room, she felt she had to run as far as she could)

Only when she opens the door to her room, the tribride is still there.

"You avoided me." Hope announcement.

Josie wishes she could say that's wrong, that she just ran away for no reason, but that would be lying.

"Maybe" Josie replies, not sure what to say.

"Why ?" Asks Mikaelson.

_Why_ ? That's a good question, and Josie isn't even sure the answer.

Maybe because of her unnecessary crush on the tribride?

Maybe it's because she has done so much harm to everyone by doing black magic.

Or maybe because she was the pig.

"Because…" Josie never finishes the rest of her sentence.

"A few things to change about you, I can feel it. It's like ... I don't know how to explain, but you've changed." Explain the tribrid, "and you don't trust me anymore." Hope said before leaving the twin room.

Hope wrongly isn't that Josie doesn't trust her anymore.

_But how is the brunette supposed to explain to her that everywhere she goes she sees the corpse of a child?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bones that seemed to be cracked echoed in Josie's head when she woke up. It really is not pleasant.

It's been three weeks since Ethan's arrival. This one was shown to be very courteous to Josie and her sister. (Much to Lizzie's delight, she's happy that someone other than her sister or her friends isn't treating her like crazy)

Looking in her own room which she shares with her sister, she notices that Lizzie is not there. She probably slept at MG's, which makes the brunette happy for her sister.

"Didn't you forget something?" Asks for a shrill voice, innocent and cold. It takes Josie by surprise who had not noticed the presence of the little girl: a brunette with shoulder-length hair, it's dark chocolate eyes fixed Josie angrily.

"I ... have I forgotten something?" Saltzman asks, getting up from the bed to approach the child, while keeping a certain distance.

"Yes." the little girl whispers, she looks all over the place, before whispering as if saying a secret "Why did you forget me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that ?" Asks the child, who is now angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is that a bad joke !?" begins to annoy the older one.

Instead of responding verbally, the girl's gaze empty leaving no emotion, she points to Lizzie's sister's bed.

Josie swallows, stepping worried closer when she sees a shape, that of a child. Alaric's daughter already had an idea of what was under the covers, but she couldn't help it, she still had to check. Surely because of his morbid curiosity.

As she lifts the blankets, her sister walks into the bedroom. Everything disappears: the little girl and the corpse of the child who was under the covers.

"What are you doing ?" Asks the blonde curious to see her sister by her bed.

"I…" Josie searches for a lie and ends up blurting out, "I thought I saw a few things moving under the sheets."

"Uh ... okay let's pretend this isn't weird at all." Lizzie mutters, walking over to her closet.

Neither girl speaks again until they leave the room to go to class.

In class, Josie doesn't really pay attention. She is tormented by her own problem, maybe asked for help?

No. _Bad idea_. Josie doesn't want to admit, that she has a problem ... which is non-magical.

Lizzie's twin notices that today something was really wrong, it seems it wasn't just in her head. Most of the students at Salvatore School did not look at her as usual (that is, eyes filled with fear or hatred) but rather with a gaze filled with ... _mercy_? Josie couldn't describe it.

She doesn't like it.

She never liked to attract attention.

During a study session in her room (because there are too many people in the library), Josie sees her sister entering their room with Hope Mikaelson.

"My dear sister," the blonde begins with a false innocence, "Tomorrow night there is a party at the old mill, you, me and Hope are going."

"Uh no." Josie replies annoyingly "wasn't counting on my presence, do I remember everyone hates me."

"Josie," Hope begins "this will be a chance to go out, plus I'll make sure you're never alone." tries to reassure the older one.

"Mikaelson will be your watchdog a bit." Automatically replies Lizzie earning a moan from Hope.

“Is it so hard to fathom that I'm a wolf and not a dog…” the Tribrid mutters to herself.

"It's nice girls, but I don't want to be a burden to you." Josie said.

Hope takes Josie's hand and walks over to her, "you'll never be a burden to us Jo, we just want to help you."

"I…" Josie begins, losing her facial words at the proximity of her and the tribride.

"Is that a yes?" Asks Lizzie breaking the tension between the two other girls, Josie chooses to nod her head not trusting her voice.

Lizzie screamed with joy making her sister laugh lightly, but she stopped noticing Mikaelson's eyes. She stared at it, Josie starts to do the same looking at the beautiful ocean eyes. Hope's hand squeezed the other hand more tightly and her thumb stroked the back of Josie's hand.

"Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Lizzie exclaims breaking the strange moment between her sister and her best friend.

"Well yes." Hope stutters not daring to look at the Saltzman anymore and blushing

"You come with us Jo?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Josie mumbles.

The three arrive in the dining room, they go to the table where their friends have settled.

Landon and Kaleb roll their eyes at the sight of Josie, one from the murder of her crush the other from her girlfriend's temporary coma. The two don't like Josie the way they used to, Josie for her part doesn't care as much as before, now Josie just wants peace, no matter if people forgive her or not. Of course she still doesn't like the attention they pay to her. So she just ignores them.

MG, who almost hops noticing Lizzie settling down, begins to speak with his usual good humor. "Hi, girls! Are you going to the party tomorrow?" the vampire asks the three girls (well especially Lizzie).

"Yeah, here we go. Looks like Jed is going to bring a m-" Lizzie can't even finish her sentence as Landon cuts her off.

"Josie is going to the party !?" he exclaims dramatically, earning a disapproving look from his little lover.

"Frodo the ears are like the ass, it washes. Yes my sister is going, is that a problem for you?" the blonde twin answers annoyingly.

"Obviously! We finally have a quiet evening, no one wants the black magic woman around to ruin everything." exclaims Landon angrily, the room that was rather silent and now filled with whispering.

Lizzie stands up looking at the phoenix with a death gaze, "Repeat a bit of what you just said ..." the girl was ready to kill him, Hope on her side is so shocked her brain has visibly stopped to work.

"I say what everyone thinks! Damn, I can hardly have time alone with Hope!" Said Landon "Everyone will be better off without her! It's a night to chill out, with your sister around, the party will be missed!"

"I swear I'll kill you!" Lizzie exclaims knocking down her chair, she was going to run over to Landon but Josie holds her back. "Jo! Let me go! I'm going to beat him up!"

"Don't do that, please…" The blonde calms down slightly, and she and her sister leave the room.

Once away from the rest of the world, Lizzie goes wild in the kitchen. The twin who still has her magic collapses and begins to cry.

"I'm sorry Jo…" Elizabeth said seeing her sister wrapped her arms around her "I'm the one who should be comforting you and instead I break the kitchen and start to cry."

"Never apologize for crying, plus I'd rather you break up the kitchen than Landon." reassures the brunette.

"How can you not be mad at Landon? At the others?" Lizzie asks, surprised at her sister's lack of emotion.

"I am, but what do you want me to do about it? Before I tried to be forgiven, now I'm too tired to care." tries to explain Josie "After I don't say it doesn't hurt, sometimes it does, but it's not that important as it used to be."

"So what's important?"

"You, my other half doesn't hate me, it couldn't be worse." Josie answers with a sad smile, Lizzie hugs her.

Josie was wrong. There is something worse than her twin that hates her, but that she would find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Landon


End file.
